Le passé rapproche du futur
by Arty
Summary: Lors d’une de ses dernières années été qu’il passe au 12 Grimmaurd Place étant enfant, Sirius découvre une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de sa cousine Bellatrix. T pour plus tard.


**Auteur :** Arty

**Base :** tome un à cinq

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner. Seule la suivante histoire m'appartient.

**Remarque :** J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à mélanger les noms anglais et français.

**Titre :** Le passé rapproche du futur

**Résumé :** Lors d'une de ses dernières années (été) qu'il passe au 12 Grimmaurd Place étant enfant, Sirius découvre une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de sa cousine Bellatrix.

**Chapitre 1 :**

"J'ai froid"

Pourtant on est le 7 août.

"J'ai froid"

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Narcissa, elle va avoir 11 ans. Moi j'en ai eu 12 il y a quelques mois.

Les sang-pur vont se réunir pour cette occasion, autrement dit une grande partie des Serpentards de Poudlard. Une grande partie de mes souffre douleur personnels. Je ne sais pas si j'en sortirais vivant.

C'est mon père qui a proposé ça, il voulait montrer à ses amis (parents des Serpentards) quelques unes de ses inventions en matière de potion.

"SIRIUS !" la voix aiguë et odieuse de ma mère. Je sais qu'elle ne me considère plus comme son fils depuis que, il y a cinq ans j'ai été envoyé à Griffondor.

Je me lève doucement, mes membres sont crispés par ma trop longue immobilité. J'avance par mouvements saccadés vers la porte de ma chambre et sort.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers mes mains deviennent moites quand j'entend des voix dans le hall mais je continu à avancer.

Je tourne l'angle et peux voir qui seront mes bourreaux.

Regulus (mon frère) est déjà là, il parle avec Bulstrode, un garçon aux cheveux brun et longs qui le dépasse de deux têtes. À côté d'eux il y a Jugson, Mulciber et Dolohov, ils sont tous les trois à Dumstrang. Puis viennent Nott, Avrey, Malfoy et enfin Bellatrix et Narcissa, on les distinguent seulement grâce à leurs couleur de cheveux.

Les parents sont déjà dans le grand laboratoire de mon père, là où je n'ai pas le droit et où je n'ai pas (encore) réussi à entrer. Je les entend rire, tout d'un coup ma mère sort de cette pièce et me regarde avec rancœur, comme si je l'avais déçu une fois de plus. Mais je suis tellement habitué à ce genre de comportement qu'ils ne me touchent même plus, pour eux il n'y a que mon frère, et depuis que j'ai été admis à Griffondor je ne suis plus qu'un étranger indésirable.

"Va chercher des bières-au-beurre et amène les au salon"

Elle se retourne et conduit mes "camarades" à travers la maison jusqu'au salon. En passant devant moi les Serpentards rigolent.

Quelques minutes plus tard en remontant de la cuisine avec des bières-au-beurre je réfléchis un plan de survie. Ma mère ne les arrêtera pas, elle ignorera mes cris donc la meilleur solution est de m'esquiver le plus vite possible et de me cacher jusqu'à la fin de la journée, ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est une question de survie. James, Peter et Rémus rigoleraient bien s'ils me voyaient.

J'ouvre la porte du salon, ils sont assis et discutent avec entrain en rigolant. Quand ils me remarquent il cessent et me suivent du regard pendant que je pose les bouteilles. Je sort le plus vite possible.

J'ai à peine passé le pas de la porte.

"A L'ATTAQUE !"

Je claque la porte et me met à courir vers les étages où je trouverais facilement une cachette. Je savais qu'ils allaient faire ça, et ma mère qui a détruit toutes mes farces et attrape à cause de Regulus (mon frère). Je suis au deuxième étage et derrière moi j'entend ces lâches qui s'attaquent à dix contre un. Sans faire de bruit je monte au troisième étage et j'entre dans un placard. Il y a un passage secret dans ce placard, qui, si ces fières sang-pur s'approchent trop près, me permettra de rejoindre le jardin qui s'étend derrière la maison.

Je rentre et m'appuis dans le noir contre le mur de planches. Des pas s'approchent, des pas lourds, le plancher grince sous leurs chaussures.

"... pense qu'il a du prendre un des passages secrets"

Je retient mon souffle. Les pas s'éloignent.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule avant que j' n'entende encore des pas approcher. Le bruit s'arrête devant mon placard et la porte s'ouvre. Ni une ni deux, je saute dans l'étroit passage qui me mènera vers la liberté.

Je glisse vers le jardin et j'atterris maladroitement sur mon bras. J'ai à peine le temps de grimacer que des bras me saisissent et me relèvent.

Quand je lève la tête je vois sept de mes chers "camarades de jeu" réunis (deux me tiennent et un doit encore être dans la maison).

C'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance.

TBC

_J'espère que ça vous a plus, dites-moi si vous voulez vraiment que je continu._


End file.
